1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety apparatus for scaffolding and, more particularly, the invention relates to significantly reducing the number of severe or fatal injuries that occur in the scaffold industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dubious distinction of being the most dangerous job belongs to construction workers who have the highest fatality rate of any profession. Falls continue to be the number one cause of disabling injuries to construction workers and fifty percent of workers who fall eleven (11) feet or more to a hard surface are killed. Although falling from a roof or ladder accounts for many of these accidents, falling from a scaffold accounts for a significant number of injuries and a disproportionate number of the deaths. Approximately 2.3 million construction workers work frequently from scaffolds. In a recent study, seventy-two (72%) percent of workers injured in scaffolding accidents attributed the fall to the support or planking giving way or to the employee slipping or being struck by a falling object from above.
There are many different types of scaffolds, each with different risk factors. The most commonly used scaffolds in the commercial construction industry are referred to as sectional frames, mason, walkthrough, ladder, and shoring. Other scaffolds include modular scaffolding such as Systems, QES, etc., and tubes and clamp. The risk of falling from any type of scaffold remains the same, however, regardless of what type of scaffold is used and it's not just falls from pulse-quickening heights that are the problem. Workers are injured in falls from all manners of elevated surfaces and various heights including, but not limited to wind, ice, dead ends (where the plank is not in full contact with the next frame, fear (common with new employees), and lack of awareness.
For more than ten years, OSHA, insurance industry, and safety inspectors have forced scaffold workers to wear body harnesses with lanyards. Failure to wear the proper equipment increased the risk of being fired. To this day, it is not possible, however, for workers to tie off while erecting or dismantling scaffolding.
The present invention is designed to bring safety to higher levels with speed, efficiency, and adjustability without the fear of falling or tripping in one simple portable package which is lightweight, easy to set up, and use.